Capital Vices
by kashiangel07
Summary: Heartbroken, Kagome feels lonely and want nothing more than to have her happiness back again. Sesshomaru wants to help but with so much getting in his way, he falls under the power of the capital vices.
1. Sloth

Sorry it had been a while since I updated anything. The summer camp that I've been working in for like the last five years has finally started and well, let's just say that as soon as I come home, the first thing I want to do is sleep. Those bad asses keep me on my toes. I actually got to stay home on Friday because I wasn't feeling well and so I started on a new story. It won't be long at all, seven chapters, maybe eight if I do an epilogue. This idea just popped in my head while I was reading another story. The first chapter is short but I believe the others will be longer. I'll try to update the other stories soon as well.

* * *

**Ch. 1 Sloth **

He had been watching her ever since lunch time. Well today anyway. He always watched her ever since he first met her, waiting for the moment to where he could make his approach. It seems like he could finally do so because the asshole that she was dating had been caught cheating on her and then dumped her in front of the school. He actually considered doing a happy dance, hurting anyone who saw him, that the girl he had been wanting for a few years now was available but seeing her so upset, he had to contain the urge. He would do so when she was finally his.

The breakup happened a few weeks ago but every time he saw her she was always sniffing and sobbing. The guy wasn't worth her time anyway. Naraku was a sleaze who lied, cheated, and stole. He was sure that he was only with her to try and use her body then dump her for some tramp but Kagome wouldn't give him her innocence. He did the next best thing and found a whore who was willing to give him what he wanted and then dumped Kagome.

She really did love him, she had been with him for a few years. She had a thing for the bad boy types and Naraku was defiantly a bad boy. Not only that but he was handsome with his long curly hair, tall lean frame with muscles, intelligent, crafty, but beyond that, he was a demon…half-demon. Along with the bad boy types, she likes demons as well so Naraku pretty much was the perfect pick.

Hearing her sobs become louder as she saw him walk pass with her replacement, Kagura, he wanted to do nothing more than to beat the crap out of Naraku then go over to her and pull her in his arms. He had to refrain and be careful because since she is in this state, she wouldn't be able to control her miko powers and would surely burn him beyond repair or completely vaporize him. He decided to slowly walk over to her and just speak and if she seemed to not mind his presence then he would stay with her and try to comfort her.

He was only half way there when a girl with long dark brown hair in a high ponytail and a boy trailing behind her with black hair and a small ponytail at the nape of his neck came running over to her. He stopped and cursed under his breath and walked away before he caught their attentions.

Kagome sat on the bench that she felt like she had been sitting on for hours just letting the tears pour down. What did she do to deserve this? She had been nothing but good to him and this is how he treats her? She had been having second thoughts that she should have given up her virginity to him if that meant that she could stay with him but in her mind, she knew that she did the right thing. She had heard stories about Naraku before and while she was dating him but she had been blinded by love so much that she could only see the good in him and ignore rumors that were going around. He really is a good guy though, she had seen the true him. He's really romantic, kind, gentle, and loving.

"Maybe it was all just an act to get me to sleep with him. I am such a fool." New tears started flowing from her eyes as she thought about how stupid and careless she was. He had been leading her along all this time and when he was tired of trying, he just pulled the plug on everything.

Kagome's tears stopped as she felt a strong aura come around her. It was so comforting and warm. She was about to look up when she heard Sango and Miroku's voices coming toward her. Being surrounded by them as they tried to make her feel better, she felt the aura vanish and she felt lonely and unloved. For all she knew, she was.

"Oh Kagome, we've been looking all over for you. That bastard got you so worked up, I hope karma comes back to bite him on the ass." Sango said as she had some tissues handy for her.

"Come with us Kagome, you have to eat something. Your mother told us to make sure you do." Miroku said as he took one hand and made soothing circles with his thumb on the back of it.

Kagome knew that they were only trying to help her but they were only making her feel worse. She hated receiving pity from people and having others worrying about her. She really just wanted to pull herself together on her own but who was she kidding, she was a wreck. She had been like this for a few weeks and she can't bring herself to just move on. Despite how much she rather be on her own to get over things, the lonely feeling was strong and so she let her friends take care of her.

Sesshomaru just watched from a safe distance as her friends took her away to a table and set out homemade lunches for them to eat. He let out a sigh, another chance ruined. He didn't know that he could be such a wimp when it came to trying to approach her. Sesshomaru is a demon who always gets what he wanted when he wanted something and is a proud and confident being, yet when he is around her, he becomes insecure. He scowled at his actions, he was a man…well demon but he has the power to stand up and take action and that's exactly what he will do.

"Kagome Higurashi, I am going to make those tears of yours stop for good." It was time to step up his game and he put on a smirk as he thought about how he will win her.

Kagome sat there poking at her food while her friends try to get her mind off of Naraku by making taking part in small conversation and joking around. It was a great try but it wasn't working, the two watched as she absentmindedly poked her food and sighed. There was only one way to get the old Kagome back.

"Kagome, whatever you have planned tonight, put it on hold." Sango said after having a silent conversation with Miroku.

Kagome looked up with puffy eyes wondering what she had planned.

"We're going to take you out to that new teen club in town."

Kagome's eyes grew wide and she was about to protest but the looks that she was receiving from her two best friends made her keep her words in her mouth. She really didn't have the energy to argue with them and she sighed in defeat. Break ups are so much trouble.

Sesshomaru let a genuine smile show on his face and people who passed by cowered in fear. Everyone knew that the young taiyoukai didn't smile and the very few times he did was to humiliate someone badly, they just steered clear of him and hoped that he wasn't planning anything for them. He was planning something but it was for one person and one person only.

Kagome came home with Sango in tow. Miroku went to his home to get ready for the night and to try and contact an old friend for a favor. After explaining things to Mrs. Higurashi, who was ecstatic with the idea, they went up to Kagome's room and started to search for clothes to wear for the both of them. They borrowed each other's clothes all the time so both were very familiar with what the other has.

"Do I really have to do this?" Kagome asked as she sat on her bed and allowed Sango to choose the clothing to wear.

"Why did you even ask, of course. Kagome, I'm only doing this because I really care for you. You have been upset for the last three weeks. I'm sorry to say this but it has to be heard, he's left you a long time ago, it's time you do the same to him. The sooner, the better." Sango said with her nose in the closet.

Kagome knew that she was right. It was time to leave him but she wasn't sure that she really could, she had been with him since she learned that boys are something to like. Although they didn't hook up until she was in the 8th grade and he in the 9th grade, he was all she knew. She wasn't sure that she could move on without him. She decided that it was time for a change, she had to do this for herself, it was unhealthy to mope around and be depressed because the only guy you had feelings for turned out to be the jerk that everyone said he was. It was time to take her life by her hands.

Sesshomaru had just come inside of the mansion with a ghost of a smile on his face. He was finally going to get what he's been wanting the most. He was heading to the stairs to go up to his room and get ready to head out only to pass his half-brother talking on the phone. He would have rolled his eyes if he was anyone else. Someone was actually friends with the idiot. He would have pestered his brother to make his day even better but he had better things to do. He'll make up for it later to finish off his perfect day.


	2. Gluttony

Well, here's chapter two, it's a bit longer than the last so I hope you enjoy. I really didn't know how to do this chapter though.

* * *

**Ch. 2 Gluttony**

Sesshomaru stood in the mirror looking over himself. He never really took time on his outer appearance, he just wore what he felt like and just made the outfit worked. This time he wanted to look more then perfect, this night would make or break where he stands with the object of his desire.

He wore a dark blue button up shirt and left it open showing his black muscle shirt. He wore black jeans with blue fade in the front and back and black timberland boots. He put his hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of his face while he was there because he was sure that he was going to be dancing and a lot. He knew of Kagome to be a dancer, he couldn't keep his eyes off her during the ridiculous school dances. He smirked at the thought that it would be him that her body would rub so sensually to. If what he believes will happen actually happen, then he will have her in his claws.

He kept going over the plan over and over again in his mind. He over heard the time that they would arrive so he would be there inside waiting for them. He knows that her friends would get her to dance to make her feel better and she might dance for a little while but he was sure that she would sit out the slow dances and tell her friends to keep on, lying to them that she was alright. When they do leave her alone to dance for a little, he would then go for it, have her dance with him, and then make her his.

He wanted her so badly that he ached at the mere thought of what would it feel if her body was close to his. He would try to get as much of her as he could. He was a glutton, a glutton for her attention and he knew that he would ever get enough.

Sesshomaru remembered the few times that they had been together. They took a few classes together and he made sure that he was her partner for every project that the teachers given out. He couldn't ever show her that he was interested because he was sure that she would turn him down because she was with Naraku and he knew that he wouldn't take rejection well. After all, he was used to getting everything he wants. He rather be known as a fellow student then someone who she would never have feelings for.

Sesshomaru walked out of his room with his keys in hand feeling ready and practically ran over Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked him up and down before saying, "And where the hell are you off to?"

Sesshomaru turned an icy glare to him and said, "None of your business little brother." The tone meant to tell him not to bother asking more questions because they will remain unanswered.

He just continued down stairs and left without a word said. Inuyasha shrugged and went into his room. Sesshomaru strolled to his black Ferrari, jumped in, cranked it up, and sped off to his destination and possibly his future.

"Do I really have to come out?" Kagome said as she peeked from the door of the bathroom.

Sango rolled her eyes and said, "Look, I will drag you out if I have to. Come on, I know you would look gorgeous in it, you make everything look gorgeous."

"What about that time when you told me I look like crap **after** we came back from the mall."

"Well Kagome, you did practically brake down in the middle of the food court and…"

"Okay, okay, enough. I'm coming out but if I look like crap this time then I'm not going."

Sango rolled her eyes again and this time and waited for Kagome to come out. A long smile set on her face and eyes became full of mischief when Sango saw her best friend appear. She wore a baby blue top that tied around her neck and fit nicely on her body and showed a great deal of her back. She also wore a black, grey, and light blue plaid mini skirt that hugged her hips and flared out over her thighs and some black two-inch heels.

"Now for your hair and make-up."

After minutes of make-up and hair, doing it was time for Sango to get ready. Miroku was to come over soon to pick them up but she didn't have to take as long as what Kagome had and soon she was dressed in a red tank top with stretchy black capris with red flip-flops. She wasn't too much of a girl but she definitely wasn't a tomboy either, skirts and heels just wasn't her thing but Kagome was perfect for them.

The doorbell had rung and they heard the door being opened by Kagome's mother and her voice greeting Miroku. Well it was finally time. Sango watched as Kagome took in a long, shaky breath before slowly letting it out and a look of determination came onto her face. This was it, it was time to forget Naraku, it's over and that's just how it is. Sango smiled, it looked like the old Kagome was coming back.

Coming to the bottom of the stairs, they saw Miroku just before he pretended to pass out. It seems he thinks that the two young women who came before him are beautiful and Kagome could only laugh as Sango came and kicked him a little in his side making him get up.

"Hey, stop that, you're going to mess up the outfit." He said as he brushed off imaginary dirt from his side where Sango kicked him.

He really looked handsome in his dark purple polo shirt, he is the only guy Kagome knew that could make purple masculine, blue jeans, and dark purple converses.

"You're the one who's going to mess up your outfit by wallowing on the floor. Get up so we can go." Sango said before he stood up and then pushed him to the door.

As they walked to the car, Sango whispered to him, "So, is he coming?"

Miroku just nodded to where only Sango could see. Both of them didn't want Kagome to know that they were planning to set her up.

Miroku was happy with the response he gotten after calling his friend. His friend would come although he didn't sound too happy about it. He knew of Kagome's preferences for a guy and his friend would easily take her mind off Naraku. He was a demon who had been sent to an alternative school because he has a problem controlling his temper. He kept getting into fights but it was for the greater good. He was very protective of his last girlfriend and if anyone had looked at her wrongly then he would pounce on them. The girl that he loved however didn't want anything to do with him once he was sent to an alternative school thinking that just because he was there that he became a criminal. Since then, he had it hard trying to find a new girl. Not only would Kagome get her bad boy demon but she would also get one that would protect and care for her.

And so the trio all piled into Miroku's dark blue mustang and drove off to the club, Club Shikon. Arriving at their destination, they all marveled at how the line was and it was still early. Well it is a popular teen club after all.

Sesshomaru had been in the club for almost forty-five minutes now, every once in a while glancing at the door. He didn't want anyone who saw him to think that he was desperate when he really was. He hated all of the waiting because he was surrounded by horny females who wanted a piece of him. He had just turned down the twentieth-second girl. He was about to storm out and find Kagome himself when her scent slowly drifted to his sensitive nose over the others and then he saw her.

'_She's beautiful.'_ Was the only thought that came to his mind as he saw her come threw the door before her friends.

She looked shy and unsure and the way her eyes scanned the large room halfway full of teens were only making her more wary of everything. He saw her friends give her a gentle push in and then stood by her side and guide her in. Even in the dim room and flashing lights, he could clearly see the small smile that formed making her even more stunning. His heart's pace quickened when she looked his way with that smile but he knew that she didn't see him. He was in the darkest corner of the building and with him wearing all of the black the only thing that could stand out on him is his silver hair but there were just too many people on his side for her to notice him. He will appear to her when the time is right.

As she walked further in, he wished he could see the rest of her. He couldn't see anything past her breast…not that he didn't mind but he was anxious to get closer to her.

'_Soon. We will feast on her soon.'_ He told his snarling beast. He continued to watch her like a predator watches it's prey with a content smirk on his face.

As Kagome came in, she felt that warm aura from earlier so she scanned the room. Seeing so many people although she knew that there would be many more, she became nervous. Feeling, a gentle shove behind her she looked to her best friends and smiled as they stood by her side and guide her in. She still felt the welcoming aura so while she let her friends, take her to where they could find a comfortable seat, she searched the room once more. Her eyes stopped at a particular dark corner of the room and thought that she saw a set of red-hot glowing red eyes before they disappeared. She was about to keep looking that way to see if she could see the eyes again but Sango caught her attention as she was pulled down to a seat.

"Kagome, what are you looking at?"

"Oh…uh, just everything. I've never been here before, this place is cool."

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks as they saw the smile on Kagome's face spread. She was feeling better, they just needed to bring it on home. A song came on, it was Kagome's favorite and both of them could see the twinkle in her eyes.

"Come on, let's dance!" They each grabbed a hand knowing that she would protest if they didn't drag her out. They would have done so anyway even if they let her argue.

Sango and Miroku started moving, trying to encourage her to move too and slowly but surely, she started moving. Halfway into the song, she was really starting to move. Her movements became more carefree and sensual song after song. She was loosing herself into the music, forgetting everyone around her including Sango and Miroku…and the golden eyes of a hunter.

Sesshomaru growled in approval, eyes following every single move that he could see. She was actually closer to him so he could see more of her now. Her shirt clung to her body leaving nothing to the imagination and containing pert breast bouncing to the rhythm of the song. A round ass that she swung side to side only made him want to take her from behind. Long creamy legs that he wanted to trail his tongue up to until he reached her hidden treasure under that skimpy plaid skirt. He had to have her now.

The trio had taken a seat and talked a bit. When a slow song came on, Kagome told Sango and Miroku to go out and dance and that she would be alright. They didn't want to leave her alone but went on anyway. She watched them as they started swaying to the music. No, they weren't together but they were perfect for one another, they acted like an old married couple. She could tell that they would be together for a long time.

Looking around once again, she sighed seeing all of the other couples dancing. She felt lonely again. Maybe it was a bad idea to be talked into going there.

"Green tea?"

'_Green tea?'_ Has Kagome finally gone crazy or did she really hear an incredibly velvety voice say 'green tea?'

A bottle of green tea hovered right in front of her. She discovered that the bottle had a hand gripped around it and she followed the hand to a muscular arm, broad shoulders, finally reaching the face with the slightest hint of a smile and an intense golden gaze.

Kagome's blue eyes locked onto his golden ones and felt her breath leave from her but her heart sped faster trying to pull in more oxygen. He was simply beautiful, a god on earth. She had to admit, she really does have feelings for him but he has dozens of females that comes after him. Above all, he is uncaring and has no emotion…yet whenever she saw him, she could seem to read just the slightest bit of emotion and right now, she could actually see just the slightest bit of fear.

Her eyes then snapped to the bottle of green tea that he still held in front of her then back to his eyes and once more to the bottle.

'_Does he fear that I won't take it?'_ She got her answer to her question when she looked back to his eyes a third time. Though his face was blank, the fear in his eyes grew just a bit more and his shoulders rose feeling tension.

She slowly lifted a hand and he thought she was about to reject the tea and him but he sucked in a sharp breath when not only did she grab the bottle, brushing her fingers against his in the processes, but she also gave him her dazzling smile. Was he drooling, he thinks so. He snapped out before she could catch him and stood still wondering if she would mind him being there.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, I was thirsty after all that dancing. Would you like to take a seat with me?" Kagome shyly asked. She knew that he would decline. She could see the answer written all on his face.

"No."

'_See Kagome, just as you thought. He…'_

"I would rather dance…with you."

Her eyes became so wide that she was sure that they were the size of saucers. He wanted to dance…with her? Suddenly he smirked at her, that's when she realized that she had been staring at him. She turned away to hide the blush on her face. A large hand reached out to take her own small one and then she found her body move on it's own to follow him as he led them to a place on the dance floor. Her brain kept telling her to stop, turn, and run far away but soon it started to betray her as well.

She found herself pulled into a stone made of living flesh which slowly started to rock to the music. Her arms found their way around his neck and head on his shoulder as her mind was once again lost to the music but this time instead of just her, it was both her and him alone in the world and it felt right. She never felt so relaxed in anyone else's presence, not even her own family. His aura was just so calm, it felt familiar to her but she couldn't recall where she felt it, he wasn't exposing it all. She didn't care at the moment though, she just wanted to feel like this forever.

Sesshomaru was beyond heaven. His dreams could never feel as great as this. He couldn't stop the content growl that reverberated from deep within him. He felt Kagome shift her head and knew that she was looking up at him knowing that she wanted to know what was going on.

'_Great, she's probably thinking that I'm displeased with her and trying to scare her away. Thanks a lot.'_ Sesshomaru inwardly growled at his beast. The beast growled back at him, he couldn't help it they both wanted to have her in their arms and now that they have her, he was overly happy.

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly to look down at her and the look that she had in her eyes was one of wonder and…lust? She then smiled and said, "I've never herd you purr before, I think it's sweet."

He actually smiled at her and he could see her eyes clouding over from just that little action. She settled her head back on his shoulder and absentmindedly nuzzled his chest, loving the feel of his muscles rippling threw his body with every movement and the vibrations from his purring.

Soon the music sped up and Kagome started to move sensually like she was earlier. Sesshomaru could die a happy demon right now. It was so much better to see her dance up close where he could feel her. He bought her body closer with one arm and started to match her moves, grinding on her like she was on him. He could feel his beast try to get the better of him as the arm that was bringing her closer to him dropped from her waist to grab her ass. Hearing a slight moan, his other arm came to stroke her exposed back.

He could smell her arousal and he wanted more of that sweet smell. He lowered his head to her neck and let his breath fan over her collar and shoulder before placing a small kiss there. She completely turned to mush when she felt his tongue trace her collarbone. This wasn't supposed to happen, this is Sesshomaru Taisho, the stoic taiyoukai who is said to have a strong dislike for the human species. She is nothing but a mere human with spiritual powers, nothing else, nothing that should have made him want to do this to her but she wouldn't complain. No, she was too much into paradise to even bother but she did have to think that if she felt like this from what he's doing now then what would she feel like if he did more?

She was just even more delicious than he thought, such a unique flavor. He hungered for more. He actually wanted to taste the salt from the sweat that she would generate from continuous tossing and turning under him. He wanted to taste her tongue when they fought for dominance with their mouths. Most of all, he wanted to taste her sweet juices as she came over and over again and…

'_Damn!'_ His pants had become unbearably tight in just a matter of seconds and he knew that his eyes had bled red. He didn't want her to think that he was some kind of monster. He had to get away from her quickly before his beast took over completely and end up hurting her by raping her on the floor. He tried to pull away but Kagome wouldn't let him go, she was just caught up in the moment.

The look in her eyes just drew him in and before he could realize what he was doing, he locked his lips with hers in a searing kiss. Gaining access to her mouth, he growled his pleasure of the new ingredient that was part of the recipe that made up Kagome. **'More, more!'** His beast called out for her blood. Just a little taste.

"Ow!" Kagome yelped pulling away from Sesshomaru. Her tongue was bleeding. His fang kept grazing it and then he made a mistake and nipped down. He didn't mean to but she was just so delectable and now that he had a sample, he wanted more.

"I'm sorry." He said as his eyes stayed on the blood that was on her lips. His tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked his lips.

She become a little nervous and when he felt her nervousness, he took a step back and left quickly. This was a huge mistake after all and now he probably ruined his chances of being with Kagome.

Kagome watched as he left then touched her blood stained lips. He bit her, but the weird thing was, she felt pleasure from the bite. Yes, it hurt like hell but the feeling of his tongue exploring her mouth made her feel more pleasure than pain. She would have kept him going although she was nervous because she really didn't know if he would or think that it was a mistake. He sure did look like he wanted to continue but he ran off. Maybe she sent the wrong message when she pulled away from him. She knew from experience that Sesshomaru really is sensitive when it comes to what others thought of him but because of his cold demeanor, he's the tough bastard that everyone fears and respect.

She had took off in the direction that he went in and saw a few strands of silver hair but upon coming closer to the head of silver hair, she was stopped in her tracks.

"Kagome? What a relief, I was going to never forgive myself if someone kidnapped you from here and did horrible things to you." Sango said as she came up to her and took her hand.

"Yea, sorry that I left without telling you guys. Say have you seen…"

"Wait, before you say anymore, me and Roku have someone we would like for you to meet."

Kagome was dragged from her spot and like always, she tried to struggle against her friends but when she saw that she was heading towards the silver haired demon, she stopped struggling. Sango thought it strange but didn't mention anything. Kagome had a large smile on her face but it slowly faded when they stopped. She saw Miroku and he was standing next to a silver haired hanyou.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked looking at all three.

"Well, we're trying to help you forget the ex, what better way then to date other guys?" Sango said as she pushed Kagome up to the demon. "Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Kagome. Come on Miroku."

Sango yanked Miroku away to give the two some time to get to know each other better. She blushed at the intense look that he was giving her as he checked her out. A boyish smile appeared on his face before he said.

"You're ain't that bad lookin' so where should we start?"

Kagome just decided to take that as a compliment. She could tell that he didn't really seem that good with words so she decided to give him a shot.

Back in his dark corner, he watched with livid eyes as his Kagome chatted with the hanyou. He should have never left. He should have stayed and explained himself. He was supposed to tell her his fucking feelings and now he's even further from getting her than he was to begin with. To make matters worse, her friends have the nerve to play matchmaker and set her up with none other than his damnable half-brother.

She was _his_ damn it! And so, Sesshomaru was now feeling an emotion that he haven't felt since the mutt was born. Envy.

* * *

Yea, it's a cliff hanger or at least some kind of one. Not to worry, I shall update soon.


End file.
